


The Argument

by TyF



Series: Frenemies [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Arguing, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Making Up, Regret, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyF/pseuds/TyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph steps from the frying pan into the fire, then into an active volcano with Donna. All in one hour!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Argument

Raph grabbed Mikey and slammed him against the couch. Not hard enough to hurt him severely, but enough to let him know he meant business. Mikey squealed out beneath his larger brother and flailed, "Donna!! Donnie! Leo! SOMEBODY!! HE'S GONNA KILL ME!" Mikey had covered Raph in silly string and soy sauce as a prank. He had even gotten it inside Raph's shell, making it very uncomfortable and sticky. It wasn't long of Raph's heavy pummels into the couch. Mikey whined and tried to curl up to lessen the intensity of the blows. 

Donna heard the yells and sighed as  she stood and slowly walked from her place in the kitchen to the living room. When she saw what was going on, she gasped and ran over to pull Raph off of the smaller turtle. She leaned down to check Mikey before glaring up at Raph, "What the hell?!?" He looked at her as if she grew two more heads, "'What the hell?' what? This termite freakin' doused me with soy sauce and silly string!" he jumped as if he was going to jump on the smaller male again, but was interjected by his girlfriend who glared at him hard enough to make  ice melt.

Mikey took the opportunity to run up to his room and out of harm's way for the time being. Raph sighed and watched him run to his room before returning the glare down at the brunette, "What--Why?! I had him!" She held up a hand,"You're not supposed to be beating your younger brother up! Jeez--" Raph cut her off before she could finish scolding him. He scoffed and shook his head, "You have no idea what I do with my brothers. I would never seriously hurt him!" 

Donna shook her head and Raph could tell she was about to get all scientific on him, "You don't know that! What about his brain, huh?" 

Raph smirked and chuckled, "He doesn't have one so no damage there" He only laughed more when he saw her seriously angry face before shaking his head, "Babe..." She held up a hand and shook her head, "You saying stuff about him like that doesn't help either!" Raph hated to be lectured and he knew this was coming right after this. Leo was enough, why her too? He shook head as she started, "How would you feel if Leo went around here, beating you up and calling you stupid?!" That struck a nerve with him and he grew deathly serious.

"First of all, Leo will never be able to beat me up, second, I'm not stupid" She growled and stepped up to him, trying to get in his face, but only managed chest as she started to yell at him, "Well you're acting pretty damn dense!"

Raph stared in astonishment, "I know you didn't just call me stupid." Donna shook her head, "I didn't, but I said you're acting like it!" Raph knew she had balls and didn't care what anyone thought of her, so she would repeat shit like that. That only made him madder. His blood started to boil and the censorship on his mouth deactivated, "Well, since I'm stupid how about you get your shit out of my room!" 

She stared in utter shock as he pushed past her and towards the bathroom. He didn't mean it, he knew that, but she couldn't tell. And it hurt her to her core. Leo had walked in half way through the fight, automatically siding with Donna, but was knocked off guard by the anger in Raph's voice towards the small turtle. He'd usually bite his tongue and let out his anger on the punching bag. Leo walked over to the girl who stared at her hands silently as she stood there.

"You know he didn't mean it..." It wasn't a question. Although he could hear her sniffle, he knew his brother hurt her badly. She nodded and looked up at him through tearstained eyes, "Yes, but I can't help but think this would be a great way to teach him of how he treats Mikey..." Leo stared at her curiously, but decided not to ask, "I'll help you move you things to the lab if you want." She smiled at him and nodded as she headed to the hothead's room to start the process.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raph sighed and rubbed his head with the towel after taking a thorough shower. He had forgotten about his rude and hurtful comment and headed towards his room, hoping to find her there and apologize. He went in and blinked as he found her clothes, her books, even the tools she let him borrow to fix his stereo was gone. After slipping on some clean shorts, he headed out into the living room, looking for her, only catching Mikela and Rosaline.

"Hey, where's Donna?" Rosa looked up at him and took a bite of her pizza as she shrugged. Mikela pointed to the room they had set up for her after the attack on their lair," I think she's in there. She's moved some stuff into her room."  Rosa nodded, "Yeah. Trouble in paradise?" She asked him, but received no answer as he rushed to the room and opened the door to find her stretched out on the bed, listening to music in her ipod. 

He closed the door and leaned down, nuzzling into the side of her head, about to speak, but was cut off by her pushing him away, "Go away..." He was truly confused now, thinking that'd she'd get over what he said. He huffed and took out her earbuds, making her glare at him, "Why are you in here? Shouldn't you be in my hammock?" She shook her head and turned her back to him and she stuffed an earbud back into her ears, "Nope. We're not together anymore, remember?" It shocked him how much hurt and anger she poured into her voice, but it shocked him more that she took what he said seriously.

He didn't mean it like that and he wanted her in his room so he can hold her as he slept, but she was pissed at him beyond compare. Was it just because of Mikey? Couldn't be... Saddened, he slowly walked out of the room and to his own, his head spinning and his chest hurting. Donna hated turning him away like that, but he doesn't understand and she always say actions speak louder than words.

About an hour later, Mikey called them all to dinner and everyone took their usual seat, even Raph and Donna who were seated right next to each other.  This is when Donna put on her show and Raph was her only attentive audience.

She sat down and picked up a few of the dumplings Mikey made that night and poured herself a little cup of sauce to dip them in. Raph watched her pick up her chopsticks and go on as if nothing was bothering her, but he knew it was there. The subtle signs of her pain and annoyance with him. He knew she wasn't serious about breaking up, but he couldn't help but wonder. He watched her the whole time through out dinner, ignoring the chatter at the table. He saw her pick up her food and chew slower than usual. He saw her keep her eyes on her plate, pick up seconds when she wanted to, and finishing her food quietly. 

She'd answer whatever questions she was asked, but nothing more. Raph's attention was all on her and she knew it. The way he would base his movements off of hers, the way he said as little as possible, and the way he would knock over a cup or two trying to keep his eyes on her. Soon, tired of having her dumplings soaked, Donna stood and left, "See ya!" She cleaned her plate and headed straight for the lab, deciding some games or maybe even tuning up her bike could help keep her mind off of Raph.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a full week and Raph thought he'd go crazy! He rolled and wiggled in his hammock as he thought on what his brother told him. 

_Well, people are different. Not all of us have that super hard exterior you have. We all know you're soft on the inside, but still. We all don't have the barriers you do. Donna happens to be one of those people without them._

_But, Don! She should know me well enough to know I didn't mean it!_

_That's true, but she's a firm believer in the saying 'Actions speak louder than words' so you're screwed if she thinks that no matter what you say, how you act is your true character._

_But she knows it's not!_

_*Shrugs* I don't know what to tell you bro._

Donna had gotten to Don before Raph did and told him what she was up to. Donnie, having gotten tired of the annoying behavior of his brother, went along with it. "Yeah, been like that since we were kids. If we're ever gonna have to live among the humans, he should learn, not every one is the same."

She nodded and stretched, "Oh, and I hate that bed...either that or I've gotten too used to the hammock" Don tilted his head at her as he reached out for the wires she had, "I thought you hated Raph's hammock?" She handed them to her and nodded, "I do, but I usually make him keep it still until I've fell asleep." He nods absentmindedly, "So hows it going? The plan, I mean." She sighed and watched him before handing him another tool, "Oh, it's working, but it's taking it's toll on me too. I'm just trying to hold out until he breaks." Don nods silently, but little did either of them know, Raph had already broken and had a plan of his own.

Raph walked into the lab like a man on a mission and grabbed Donna up and tossed her over her shoulder. Squeaking, she dropped the tools on the table and stared at Don as she was carried out of the room. He could only wave as Raph took her away from her job. She growled back at him, "What the hell?!" He ignored her wriggling in his arms and only pushed through the door of her room. What he had in mind required a real bed.

Raphael had come to a conclusion about why she had become so detached. It was a theory more than anything, but he knew it had to be the problem. He put her down on her bed and turned to lock the door and he turned back to her. She glared up at him, "What are you doing?" He moved around her and sat on the bed, "What needs to be done." She stared at him for a while before he started to speak again.

"You're angry with me. Whenever I'm angry, I have to work out the anger. Usually by hitting the punch bag and sometimes when I come to you drunk, in our sex, but it gets out either way." Donna couldn't believe it. He'd been thinking about this and was trying to figure out something. She waited to hear the end of his explanation.

"So I came up with a theory. I believed you'e angry with me. So since you're angry with me you want to take your anger out on me, but you're goodie two shoes nature won't let you do that. So, I'm here to make you mad at me again so you can take it out on me like you need to." Donna rolled her eyes, "It's hard to make me mad. It's easy to upset me, but make me mad? I don't think you can do it" She folded her eyes and sighed, "But I like you've been thinking about this."

Raph started, "And you think I haven't? A stupid thing to think on your part." Donna blinked and glanced at him before huffing and turning from him, trying her best to ignore him.

'Damn, hit her weak spot on the first try. I'm good at this' Raph smirked and leaned forward, "See, too scared to admit it yourself. But hey, we all make stupid assumptions." She started to seethe, but she managed to keep her breathing under control. Raph could sense the tension in her muscles, seeing that stupid was the key word that pissed her off and continued to play on that.

"But one as stupid as that? Jeez, never thought I'd hear of it..." She took in a deep breath trying to keep calm, but failed as it came out shaky. Raph stood behind her and watched as she let her arms fall to her sides. He braced himself for a hard kick to the stomach or maybe even a slap to the face, but he was pushed onto the bed with her on top of him. He stared up at her, a clear and pissed of expression that was surprisingly calm. He expected her to start cursing him out, but instead she pressed her lips to his hard, biting roughly and panting as her actions became more animalistic.

It all turned him on, returning the kiss with the same roughness and fire. He wrapped his arms around her and shifted to where she laid under him, pushing her legs open and started to grind their plastrons together roughly through their shorts. Her nails started to scratch and dig into his skin, leaving streaks of pain, making him groan into her mouth. She bit his lip hard and held him down to her as she returned the grinding feverishly. He panted softly and turned his attention to her neck, biting and sucking hard, making her yelp out from the shock of pain. It wasn't long until she got her revenge and started to bit and pull on his jaw, lips and chin, continuing the abuse on his neck and shoulder. This rough and angry make out session continued for a few moments until they both had to come up for air. He tore himself away from her and panted as he stood in front of her. She let her head fall back as she watched him through hooded eyes, angry, but still submissive, which confused him slightly.

Raph made a motion for her to turn over on her hands and knees, smiling evilly as she obeyed the command. She spread her legs on the mattress, letting him pull down the shorts hard, leaving scratches on her thighs. Before he started his usual pleasuring of her inner softness, he decided to be rough with her legs and ass. He bit the flesh on her thighs and butt, leaving deep red marks, making her tail twitch as she tried to keep from crying out, although she panted hard.

Donna twisted the blanket in her hands hard, to redirect the pain she felt from the punishing bites and slaps to the butt. He was right in his theory to piss her off, but neither could resist their real roles in their relationship. She would always submit to him and he would always take her over. He stood up and let his painful erection slip out of his plastron, already dripping with precum. He could already see why Casey always went on about angry sex being the best. He bent over her and grabbed her by her neck tightly. He held on to her as he leaned in and bit the crook between her neck and shoulder. He held her tightly, listening to her ragged breathing as he thrust his way into her soaking entrance. They both groaned and sat still for a few seconds. When he felt her wiggle her hips on him, he tightened his hold and started to pump in and out of her hard, hitting her butt with his hips hard enough to make a loud and lewd smacking sound. Her breathing became faster and harder as did his thrusts. He'd bite her neck hard, making her whine out before licking it over and kissing it tenderly and repeating the process. 

When she acted out, he'd reassert his dominance. She pushed his hand off of her neck and pushed him back before falling on the bed and laying her head down. She panted and looked at him, defiance in her gaze before he growled and snagged a handful of her hair and pulling her head back hard. The pull made her back arch and she grit her teeth as she felt the pain of her hair being pulled mix with the pleasure of him hitting her spot with each of his hard thrusts. It wasn't too soon after that when she was yelling out his name and spasming on his length. She shivered and shook as she came all over him. 

The feeling of her climax sent him over the edge, letting go of her hair, he yelled out and thrust deeply into her one last time before letting go. They both groaned and shivered before he turned and curled up with her, pushing his member back into his plastron. He pulled her up and pushed his face into her hair, "See...all you needed...was to...release that pent up...anger..." She panted softly and nodded, "Yeah, you were right..." They laid there like that for a while, trying to recover their energy before she turned to look up into his sleepy eyes. He smiled down at her dreamily, "Hey..."

She smiled, "What this whole thing was about was the fact that I need you to start realizing not everyone is like you when it comes to being beat up or what you say about them--" She squeaked when he kissed her passionately. When he leaned back, he sighed, "Shut up and go to sleep. I already got this lecture from Leo and Don" She blinked and smiled before wrapping her arms around him, "Promise to be better?" Raph nodded and yawned as he spoke, "I promise...now sleep!" She chuckled and pushed her face into his neck as she started to snooze like the big turtle in front of her.

**Author's Note:**

> No hate stuff! Constructive criticism much appreciated


End file.
